Soleanna
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: These are the tales of Soleanna. Or for a better description, Soleanna Stories. Or misadventures in Soleanna... eh, to put it simple, it's weird things that happen in a glitchy, buggy mess of a country. And readers, it is glorious.
1. Soleanna

**Soleanna  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is done in tribute to Sonic 06 and its legendary status of... well, everything. Yep, just about._  
_

* * *

_Soleanna. The country of the sun. Or the soul of the sun. Yeah, that definitely sounds better. Run by Princess Elise the Third, this country full of creepy looking human beings is actually pretty peaceful in spite of the creepy nature.  
_

_Mainly because all the guys wave their arms like mad and say 'HEY', while the girls move around in odd positions and say 'huh'. Once you overlook that, it's pretty grand. After all, in addition to Princess Elise, Soleanna is home of Alberto Robert, the guy who gave Sonic special shoes.  
_

_And what would Soleanna be without its many sightings? The Wave Ocean with its sunny beach and ocean full of glitchy killer whales, the Dusty Desert and its giant pinballs of stupidity inside the ancient temple, the White Acropolis and its searchlights where you can actually stand on top of it diagonally,  
the infamous burning Crisis City 200 years into the future, ruled over by the sun god Iblis in his humanoid, demonic, four armed form, with fire everywhere and that tornado carrying a car.  
_

_Needless to say that we should move on to the Flame Core and the sighting of Iblis' worm like state, where as Shadow puts it, you definitely should not touch it. Or if that's not cool enough for you, you can take a tubular ride on the Radical Train after which you can go through the seaside Tropical Jungle, of which shall then lead you to the mystical Kingdom Valley, or which from there you should find the Aquatic Base, formerly the secret headquarters of the nefarious Doctor Eggman.  
_

_And that's the action packed action stages. Soleanna's main hub, the old Soleanna Castle Town, is definitely a nice place to live in or visit after getting over the creepy vibes. And the Soleanna Forest is a nice place for a general walk around the woods and meadows. Moreso the latter because there's just not that many trees in this so called 'forest'. And let's not forget the modern Soleanna New City, which is pretty much what Crisis City will turn out to be years later due to certain shenanigans revolving around Iblis and whatnot.  
_

_And don't forget the End Of The World... but everyone prefers not to think about that since it's basically all of Sonic 06's action levels except for the Radical Train and Aquatic Base. With the sun god of Soleanna itself, Solaris, causing nightmares and severe burns for everyone.  
_

_Anyway, once you look past the glitches, or embellish in them, you'll find that Soleanna is a great place to be, and it's definitely better than what that stupid game has to depict-  
_

"SILVER!" Princess Elise screamed as she and Silver The Hedgehog were sitting on the pier at Soleanna's New City, with Elise sighing as she shook her head. "You can stop now. I think the readers get it."

Silver frowned as he moved his hands around, disappointed. "But I was getting to the conclusion of my whole monologue!"

Elise giggled as she patted Silver on the head. "Oh save it, pothead. You'll get your chance next time." She then decided to take a boat ride as Silver followed her, with several boats beginning to pop up after taking a ridiculously long time to load.

Mephiles The Dark chuckled as he emerged from the shadows nearby a building in his crystallized form, tapping his fingertips together as his eerie purple eyes grew bigger.

"That's right, go out into the sea... you're condemning yourself to the many glitches of this world..." Mephiles muttered to himself in sinister glee as he began cackling, disappearing further in the shadows as the people walking by looked around, glancing at each other and shrugging as they went about on their merry way.


	2. The Jungle, Iblis, and Jewels

Princess Elise was taking a stroll in the Tropical Jungle with Sonic The Hedgehog, the two enjoying the jungle foilage as they were going at a slower pace than usual for Sonic's standards.

"You know, the humans here may be creepy, and the glitches are more common than any place I've been to, but I have to admit, this place is nice," Sonic stated as he faced Elise, smiling as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Elise simply smiled back as she walked alongside Sonic. "I wouldn't know why you would think my citizens are creepy, but if you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Are you kidding me!?" Sonic laughed as he faced Elise, moving his hands about. "The people that live here are so lifeless in their models, they even give Eggman nightmares!"

It was then that a giant turtle emerged out of the jungle water and gobbled Sonic up, with Elise gasping in horror as the turtle went back into the sea.

* * *

Silver was fighting against Iblis' first form at the Crisis City, with Iblis chucking fiery molten balls at the silver colored hedgehog as he dodged them with ease, panting.

"Man, Iblis, you definitely don't tire from doing this over and over!" Silver exclaimed as he picked up the burning boulders with his psychic ability and chucked them back at Iblis.

Iblis hissed angrily as he attempted to smash Silver with two of his upper limbs, with Silver barely dodging as he kept on trying to stay alive, having lost several of his lives in precious fights due to Iblis' giant lava arms.

* * *

Shadow The Hedgehog and E-123 Omega were both at the Radical Train as they watched the train go by them, the two members of Team Dark looking at each other.

"Where is Rouge? She usually does not take this long." Omega pointed out as he moved his mechanical arms up slowly.

Shadow sighed as he rolled his eyes, moving his right arm around. "Knowing Rouge, she's doing something stupid, like hijacking a train jull of jewels."

It was then that a train full of jewels passed by, with Rouge inside as she was giggling, chucking the jewels in the air as Shadow and Omega looked at each other, shaking their heads as they chased after the train.

"Typical." Shadow and Omega stated in unison as they were trying to slow the train down, mainly with Omega shooting at it, not realizing the train was remote controlled.


	3. Glitched Through The Floor

"I feel great!" Sonic The Hedgehog exclaimed as he was dashing all around Soleanna New City, rolling around at the speed of sound, as he had no places to go. "And I'm feelin' good! WOO!"

"Ugh, Sonic, can't you just take a moment to enjoy how... special this place is?" Amy Rose stammered as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

Sonic scoffed as he wagged his right index finger at Amy. "No way, Ames! A guy like me has to go fast all the time!" He then crashed into a robot badnik that suddenly just popped up, causing the hedgehog to glitch through the floor as he screamed, flailing his arms.

Amy sighed as she placed her right hand on her face, sighing. "That boy just doesn't know when to slow down..." She then felt her stomach rumble, causing her to giggle as she placed both of her hands on her stomach. "Neither do I, when it comes to food! Sweets, here I come!" She smashed the badnik with her Piko Piko Hammer, and then began gleefully skipping towards the nearby cafe.

* * *

Shadow The Hedgehog was escorting Princess Elise to the White Acropolis to get something that Elise accidentally dropped, with the human princess in Shadow's arms as the black hedgehog was skating down the snow.

"You know, you're all right for a girl who kissed a hedgehog," Shadow commented as he was having his focus on the path ahead of him, doing several poses in the air.

"How did you know about that?" Elise remarked as she tilted her head to the right. "I thought only me and Sonic remembered the events of 06 clearly."

"I did some research on it from wiki surfing." Shadow commented as he then went off the ramp without looking, cursing as he knew that the fall back wouldn't be smooth. "Damn it!"

And then both Shadow and Elise glitched through the floor, with both of them screaming as they just went tumbling down.

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog was running away from Mephiles The Dark, with both of them being in the Aquatic Base as Mephiles laughed, chucking giant metallic balls at Silver tried blasting back with psychic energy, only to see that they had no effects.

"Agh! Goddamn it! Where's the wrong turn on Alberqurque when you need it!?" Silver exclaimed as he bumped into a random red scooter, causing him to tumble back and glitch through the floor.

Witnessing this, Mephiles dropped all of his metal balls as he began laughing, placing his hands on his stomach as he had watched what happened to Silver.

"Bwa ha ha ha! You glitched yourself to an eternal tumble to your doom!" Mephiles laughed evilly as he tapped his fingertips together. "Now, this entire base belongs to me..."

And the first thing Mephiles did? Flood the entire area. Why? Because he was a cold, caculating dick. 


End file.
